


Let Him Kiss Me With The Kisses Of His Mouth! For His Love Is Better Than Candy

by galleonpotion96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Candy, Cute, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Gay, Honeydukes, M/M, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galleonpotion96/pseuds/galleonpotion96
Summary: Harry starts to receive candies from a secret admirer, while he enjoys it very much, there is one candy he is starving to prove.





	Let Him Kiss Me With The Kisses Of His Mouth! For His Love Is Better Than Candy

It all started after Harry and Ron had an argument about whether or not Percy Pigs was the best candy ever while they were at Potions.

One week later, Harry started to receive a different candy a day.

First time he received the tiny note it was written, "As though I agree with you that Percy Pigs are amazing, Honeydukes have much more variety of candies that I think you'd very much enjoy..."

The first candy was a peppermint chocolate toad. Harry thought it was from Ron, messing with him, but he ate it anyway... It was chocolate after all...

Next morning he went to thank Ron and say that although he really liked the chocolate, he still prefered Percy Pigs.

"Morning, mate". Ron said as Harry sit down on the table.

"Hey, thanks for the chocolate, but I still stand with Percy Pigs". Harry said as he drank his tea.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ron said, confused, mouth full of blueberry pancake.

"The one you sent me with a note, trying to prove me wrong. Nice one..."

"I didn’t send you anything".

"Huh".

"Why, you getting gifts again?" Ron laughed.

"I don't know" The brunet decided to say nothing more to Ron and figure it out by himself... Did he have a secret admirer? Has someone eavesdropped them yesterday?

Still thinking about that, on his way to his first class in the morning he got another tiny note and a candy.

"Try this one", said the note, now with jelly slugs attached. It was very good; there was banana flavor and sour cherry - his favorite so far, also watermelon and tangerine.

The Gryffindor tried to focus on his homework, while enjoying the mysterious gift very much.

Next day, another "try this" and a blowing gum attached to it, flavor: crazy berry. He spent the rest of the day chewing it, absentminded of the blond boy that stared at him, eyeing his every move and faces while reading the notes, his expression when receiving the gifts, while tasting the candies... His frown when he tried to figure out who sent them, looking around the class.

Harry had concluded it was someone from their Potions class, because of his and Ron's conversation. It must be someone who sat near them, and the only option at that day was Malfoy and Zabini.

If Harry found out Malfoy was trying anything funny... he would have it!

Next time Harry got a note, he looked for Malfoy's eyes, catching the note and throwing it in the trash... Just to see Malfoy's reaction. When Harry got a glimpse of Malfoy's disappointment, he knew it was he sending the candies.

A while later, when the class was dismissed, Harry ran for the bin and got the note. "Try this one, it melts in the mouth...", attached was a glacial snowflakes candy. It tasted delicious.

Harry had mixed feelings for his new finding. It was Malfoy sending him the candies... but why though.

Next morning he had Potions again. He did not get any candies that day. Did he upset Malfoy? He tried to catch his eyes, but Malfoy would not look his way.

Harry then, without knowing exactly why he did that, started a conversation with Ron, louder than necessary.

"So, I started to get these candies out of the blue".

"Oh, yeah... was there more of that?" The red-hair asked, without looking at Harry.

"Yes, a different one each morning... very interesting experience".

"So, do you know who's sending them?"

"No idea, though I would appreciate to know. I would like to thank this person; it was the highlight of my days... I think, perhaps, Percy Pigs aren't my favorite candy anymore". Harry said that laughing a bit, more out of nervousness than anything.

Because with that, Malfoy looked up from his book and stared into Harry's eyes. Harry then waved him a hello and gave him a side smile.

That made Draco blush and drop his head and eyes to his book. Which made Zabini laugh and ask what happened, the blond just brushed him off.

Harry felt pleased with himself and continued his work. He promised to meet Ron later for dinner and stayed back to clean their table.

The class was dismissed and Harry ran after Malfoy before he got to the door. He grabbed him by the wrist and said "Malfoy, wait".

The blond paralyzed, eyes wide.

"Potter", said as he pushed his wrist back, away from Harry's grip.

"Uh... can we talk for a bit?"

Draco nodded.

"So, uh... why are you sending me candies?"

"What?" The blond said, surprised. "I'm not...".

"I liked them". Harry stopped him.

"Then why did you throw the last one into the trashcan?"

"So you did send them?" Harry sounded amused now, getting closer to Draco.

"Uh, perhaps I have". The blond was flustered, stuttering each word according to Harry's advances towards him.

"Are you admiring me secretly?"

"Don't be stupid, Potter. I was trying to prove you wrong and by the looks you've learned something so my job is done here", and turned to leave.

However, Harry, for the second time that day, stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"You've been eavesdropping me?"

"You talk too loud for your own good".

"I liked those, like I said. I was a bit sad when you stopped with the notes, though".

He was still holding Malfoy by the wrist. The blond was speechless by their proximity, all he was able to do now was stare into deep green eyes.

"There's one candy though I'd like to taste right now, if you allow me..."

The Gryffindor said as he leaned forward, and the blond didn’t move, just closed his eyes.

Harry kissed Draco on the lips, slowly, softly.

As Draco opened his mouth to allow Harry to go further, Harry said into his lips "Hmm, this is my favorite, for sure". And deepened the kiss, Draco let out a soft moan in agreement.


End file.
